Konoha High
by OrdinaryLiar
Summary: It was His first day in high school. He tought that it will be the same boring schools where he will be alone again. Until he met a girl who kicked him the first time he met her. She kicked him . . . in his Balls ? Naruino , SasuSaku , ShikaTema, etc
1. Chapter 1  The Meeting

Hi everyone, this is my first fic ever . . . maybe a lot of people like shikaino or sasuino, but i think naruino is the best pair that i ever imagined about, first of all I'll apologize if a got a bad english, but i hope all of you could understand my story . . .so, for all naruino lover, please enjoy :)

Disclaimer : I dont own naruto, if i do, i will make ino as the main female character :D

########

She woke up from her bed with a big smile on her face. It just need a few seconds before her bed become clean and tidy as she ran toward the bathroom.

"God, im really excited today. " she smiled to herself

And now, there she is, standing proud in 5'7'' height with slender tied her platinum blonde hair after She put on her favorite purple dress and ran toward the dining room.

"What i got here ? a beatiful princess just like her mother." inoichi smiled while holding a cup of coffee in his hand

"Cut it off dear, i will not falling for that" a beatiful female blonde said while preparing some breakfast in the kitchen

"Awww, come on mom, daddy just trying to be romantic, why dont you act like a sweetheart for him ?" ino said with a giggle

"That's really sweet of you honey, thanks God you didnt get your mother personalities." he laughed.

Suddenly, he shut his mouth as he felt a strong killing aura behind him. He turned his head just to see his wife smiled sweetly at him. Mizumi Yamanaka drag her body closer to her husband and breath to his ear. She did a gentle kiss to his cheek and say something to his ear.

"Listen dear." She whispered with a seductive tone

".." she continued

Ino cant help but smiled seeing her father stared his wife in a begging look.

'I'll ask her the magic word later.' She tought to herself and giggled. She look at her watch and screamed.

"I'M LATE ! bye mom, bye dad, i dont want to be late in my first day in highschool." She take a piece of bread and ran toward the door, leaving her paled father and her evil-smiling-mother.

"Mizumi. . . . you're kidding right ?" inoichi gulped as he saw an evil smile from his wife

########

Its not like he's getting up late for his school. He awoke since a couple hours ago. It seem that he couldnt sleep well last night. Okay, he never be able to sleep well. How can he sleep peacefully if a lot of people throw Rocks to his apartement every time they passed ? But he can get used to it. It happened to him for fifteen years after all.

"yeah, at least throwing rocks to my apartement could help them in shuriken training." He cheer himself.

Alone.

He always alone. Since kindergarten until today, no one ever wanted to play with him. Some kids maybe wanted to play with him, at least until their parents found out do something to make him injured.

"Life is not fair isnt it ?" he tought

Today was his first day in his highschool. He pick a bottle of milk in a refrigerator, and drink it in one gulp.

"I hope that school have some wild cats, its a lot better than talking to some rocks" he said with a sarcasm tone.

School never excited him. How can he enjoyed the school if he cant do anything there ? cant play with his friends, even the teachers dont want to teach him anything . . .so here is it, a lonely-stupid-poor blonde boy. Cih . . .

"That fuckin sandaime, told me this highschool wont be the same with my other schools, yeah i bet it wont be the same, they are all mature enough, to think exactly the same with their parents" He said with a sarcasm tone.

Then he felt someone bumped him . . .

"ough ! Im sorry . . .i was in hurry, are you okay ?" She give her hand to him

'people always do that, they kicked him until he flew away and then say sorry cause they -bumped- him' he tought to himself. He got up, refused to take her hand walked away.

"Hey! thats rude !" He heard that girl shout to him

He continued his walk, trying to ignore her . . .he just too tired hear someone yelling at him ,

Suddenly, he felt Someone kicked him . . .

Someone , kicked his . . .

Balls.

"AARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" he screamed in pain. It hurt. SO MUCH

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER !" he scream on her

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS ? I KICKED IT !"

"FU#K YOU ! WHAT'S MY FAULT TO YOU ? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED ME BEFORE !"

"WHAT'S YOUR FAULT ? THERE ARE TwO KIND OF BOYS THAT RECIEVE MY KICK TO THEIR BALLS ! FIRST BOYS WHO LIED TO ME, SECOND BOYS WHO IGNORED ME !"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ! ISNT IT NORMAL IF I IGNORE YOU ?"

"I KNOW THAT WE DONT KNOW EACH OTHER ! THAT'S WHY I DONT USE MY FULL CHAKRA WHEN I KICKED !"

"YOU USE CHAKRA WHEN YOU KICKED ? ARRGGGHHH ! DONT YOU EVEN HAVE ANY BRAIN . . .YOU CAN MAKE ME IMPOTENT DAMN IT !"

"STOP TALKING LIKE YOU HAVE SIZE ! I DONT FEEL ANYTHING WHEN I KICKED !"

"HUMPH !" they snorted at each other and continued to their destination

"STOP FOLLOWING ME ! FIND ANOTHER BEAUTY TO STALK, YOU PERVERT !" she yelled

"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU DAMN IT ! AND FOR YOUR INFO, I DONT THINK YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AT ALL !"

"SO WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME ?"

"I SAID I'M NOT STALKING YOU DAMN IT ! I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL !"

"I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL EITHER ! "

wait . . . .we both want to go to school, and we go to the same the direction, thats mean

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THE STUDENT OF KONOHA HIGHSCHOOL !" they screamed in unison.

########

Okay, i think that's the first chapter . . .i always wait for your reviews.

Flame are welcome as long as it can build me to become a better author ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys ! I'm in a holiday right now , so i got pretty much time to continue this story . . .First i want to thank all all of the reviewers of this story, you guys all encouraged me to continue writing . . .

English is not my first languange, please forgive me if i made some mistakes

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, Naruto will not fall for Sakura if i own it :D

#########

wait . . . .we both want to go to school, and we go to the same the direction, thats mean

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THE STUDENT OF KONOHA HIGHSCHOOL !" they screamed in unison.

#########

Uzumaki Naruto never feel a good life before , people hate him not because he's scary . . .many girls who don't know his true identity think that he's kinda cute . . .he got a cerulean-blue orbs with an unique whiskers that made him look like a cat when he grinned . . .people hate him because he kept something in his body, something big, scary, and powerful that ever bring konohagakure into a chaos .

But he never did anything to them, he was not the one who destroyed the village, that thing was sealed within his body when he was born, and he never asked for it ! he got no choice . . .

If other people understand his condition like old man sandaime and old man ichiraku did, his life will be much easier . . .

But Right now,. . . a weird girl . . . no, weird is not a right word,

a crazy girl, yeah that's right, a crazy girl standing right beside him , pushing his body with all her strength

"MOVE YOUR ASS AWAY DAMN IT ! THIS DOOR IS NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR US TO COME IN THE SAME TIME !" she screamed

"ARGGHHH MOVE YOU KNEES FROM THAT SPOT ! IT'S STILL ACHING ! AND ITS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SLIM ENOUGH TO SLIPPED BETWEEN ME AND THE DOOR !" He screamed back

"WHAT ? YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH SISSY ! WHAT KIND OF GUY THAT NOT ALLOWED A LADY TO GET IN FIRST ?"

"A LADY WONT KICK A GUY at A WORST POSSIBLE SPOT IN THEIR FIRST MEETING DAMN IT ! THINK ABOUT IT !"

The blondes didnt realized that all of their classmates and their teacher watched them with jaws dropped open. It's just the first day in their highschool and they are LATE. Late students usually come with an apologetic eye and an awkward smile on their faces. But here they are, pushing each other and scream each other in the same time. Hatake Kakashi is not a hot tempered teacher. He always calm whenever he's facing his student. But this is the first time he's facing a case like this. So he decided to interupt the arguing blondes.

"Ehm, Kids . . " he said

"YOU DESERVE IT ! LOOK AT YOUR ACT NOW ! SCREAMING TO A LADY WITH BAD WORDS ! AND NOW I'M STARTED TO GET SUSPICIOUS IF YOU HAVE SOMETHIN HANGING BETWEEN YOUR CROTCH !" the female blonde said

"Errrr, . . .Kids dont you hear me ?" Kakashi said

"DON'T SPEAK LIKE YOU HAVE SOME MANNER IN YOUR WORDS DAMN IT ! AND DID YOU FORGET ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU KICK ! . . . WITH CHAKRA !" Naruto screamed

"kids ? " Kakashi started to lost his patient

"YOU MEAN YOUR -LITTLE- BROTHER ? YOUR REALLY-REALLY-TINY-LITTLE BROTHER ? HOW COULD I REMEMBER KICKING SOMETHING IF I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE KICKING ANYTHING !

" . . . . . ." okay, now Kakashi started to get pissed

"SHUT UP YOU FAT PURPLE PIG !"

"ORANGE DICKLESS SISSY !"

"LOUD EVIL BITCH !"

"STUPID SHORT MONKEY !"

"KIDS ! " Kakashi started to screamed , getting pissed after being ignored three times by his students, and in their first day !

"WHAT !" the blondes screamed back in unison.

And after spending so many seconds in silence, they realized . . .

They realized that they're arguing loud in front of the class. With their classmates watching with jaws dropped open and a furious looking teacher.

"Errr,it is the time for introduction ?" the blondes said with the sweetest smile that they could afford

"Both. Of. You. Standing. Outside . . Now" The silvered haired teacher stated in a scary tone.

#########

She feels like she could destroy anything right now. She dragged her body to her Bedroom. Her house is empty right now.

"It seems that daddy is on a mission, i wonder if mommy need some help in the flower shop, but i'm not in the right condition right now, i feel like i'm gonna bite someone's head that got too close to me." Ino tought to herself

She dropped her body to her bed. She closed her eyes and remember how was this day going. She remembered how they 're standing outside the class together, stepping on each other feet while saying how much they hate each other. She tought that things couldn't be worse.

But she's wrong.

They're the last students that came into the class. It's mean there's only two seats left.

"That pink haired bitch." she murmured to herself.

Sakura Haruno is her best friend since elementary school. Usually they always sit next to each other. But this morning, ino found out that her bestfriend was sitting next to a handsome black haired guy.

"maybe i'm gonna slap that forehead of hers tomorrrow" she smiled to herself.

And she fell asleep.

##########

Naruto standing in front of his apartement looking at a new insulting grafitti at his wall.

"There are so many talented artist in Konoha." he tought to himself

He threw his bag and dropped his body to his bed. He remembered how his first school was going.

That girl . . .

He had to admit that she's really stunning. Those Blue eyes, that porcelain skin, That cute smile.

"oh shit, I've got to stopped thinking" he murmured

His feets are hurting so much. She stepped it with all of her strength. Of course he wouldn't use all of his strength when he's stepping hers.

"God, i'm not a masochist, why did you let such a pain in the ass coming to my life ? " he tought.

With that, he fell asleep.

###########

I think that's the second chapter, . . .other pairings will come up in the next chapters, . . .

I always wait for your reviews ! :)

Flames and critics are welcomed as long as it could build me to become a better writer.


End file.
